dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Diidii
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I am new}} Hi I am new page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mytharox (Talk) 18:57, May 26, 2010 Re: Hi I am New Hi Didii, Glad you like the site, however I've deleted the page you created as mainspace articles aren't used to make introductions. If, however, you'd like to repost it on your user page or on a blog (the tab is right nest to Talk Page on the top of this page) you're more than welcome. You may also like to go the forums for general discussions. Hope you continue to enjoy the site . 22:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) rpg by blog Still interested? I posted on a blog page here on my talk page. I'm willing to try it if we can get a little group together...may be trial and error, make it up as we go along...lots of story telling/fan fic...but hey, I'm open to innovation! Ozena Lyn (talk) 01:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages Please hold conversations on talk pages instead of userpages. Thanks. 16:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Playing RPG Well cool! I did D&D in Jr & SR high, but haven't really touched anything (other than a bit of the vamp stuff in college) since then...and we'll just note that's near on 2 decades ago. I never did DM in the old days, just player. I've enjoyed playing with my daughter and her friends and learning how they like to do things. We'll see if we can get a few hits on the idea. Ozena Lyn (talk) 16:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I played Starwars, startrek, Ad&D Warhammer, Shadowrun, Earthdawn and World of Drakness at uni and have GM;d warhammer World of darkness and starwars, W.O.D until recently. I am not sure if a play by blog or using some form of chat such as ICQ would be best, The probelm with Play by mail etc is it takes forever. WIll have to see what happens when i get the rule book. Anyway will have a think. it could be possible. I am sure we can come up with something anywayDiidii (talk) 18:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) waiting for your book Let me know when your book comes in! Green Ronin was quick with mine. I did Forgotten realms as a kid (funny, must be why I loved Neverwinter...reloaded that this weekend...the original edition). Had friends that were into the vampire set in college, and a cousin that was into the ninja set. Yes, anything done by blog or email would take time...no instant gratification there...but if everyone did some sort of daily post the story telling could work well. It's those encounters that require dice that I can't figure out. That would probably have to be live via chat room type thing somewhere. That is way out of my IT department knowledge. I'm impressed I've learned how to do the wiki well enough to do the RPG page here. Ozena Lyn (talk) 18:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) rpg play by post I posted a link on my talk "blog" page...check it out and tell me what you think. Ozena Lyn (talk) 22:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I have a dice rolling programme about somewhere thats easy to install and I can probably find somekind of chat programme. So long as people install it ok. I guess its a mini conference call type thing. I wrote an rpg a while back that was going to use it. I also used something before when i was running vampire. I might have to hunt around again to find it. My BF is the techman in our house so i will make him look:) I think that would be better than a mail thing although I guess that gets around times when people are available. We might even have some space on our net work and if needs be I can set up a domain/ server space for next to nothing. I would suggest not clogging up the wiki site with it. Set up something different and link to the site. If a few people are interested its definately possible. for the talk prog we just need headset/mic , people can type if they want but quite honestly my typing is arse so speech is better. I will have a dig about over the weekend when I have more time and see what I can come up with. I would say 6 people max- unless we want people to monster npc but they need to do what they are told. any more thsn that and its get unmanageable. I am happy to GM if needs be. I just want people to make sure if they commit to actully do it. I will see what I can do over the weekend. I should be able to get my book at the weekend and I might download the PDFs in the mean time. Diidii (talk) 17:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) posted on my talk page Go see the post on my talk page here, and my blog page. I started up a blogspot today. I'm thinking less of trying to do dice via internet and more of the message board role play/story play by post format. It could be I get no takers on that format, but I'm willing to give it a shot if there are any brave souls that want to do it. That would rely not so much on scheduling and availability as commitment to read and respond. Goodness it's taken me 2 weeks to fit in another game day I can host for the kids. I've got to figure out how to schedule for myself better. Ozena Lyn (talk) 18:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) peeking in Any interest at all in trying to do it story board format? Here's the blog I set up off the Wiki: Ozena's play by post blog Ozena Lyn (talk) 13:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Signed up to follw this. it could work and gets around the dice rolling issues. A system I came up with for a game was along the lines of people have stats say dex or whatever and that is there base what they then decide to do and how they go about justifying it adds to there "rolls" say the more then the GM determines the outcome- taking into account modifiers like moving target, injuries etc. Might be overly complicated for what you want though. I might be able to adapt it for the DA world though, afterall The base attaributes are the same and when you get say level points you get extra points. Or you could just leave it entirely storyboard based, however I do think this makes it hard to interact with the othe r PCS, Just my opinion though. It might end up the only way to actaully do it. Diidii (talk) 15:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I will try and take a loom at doing a chacaretr at the weekend if there is still room for me. if not let me know. I can monster and be the archdemon that squishes everyone if you like:) Play by post We're just getting start this week. There are 4 characters up, and in the early stages of chatting. I'm expecting 1 more person to pop in this week. I've got 2 people that had to drop out, but may check back in later. I have 2 people I haven't heard back from in a bit. I've pretty well had to rewrite the character setup and combat system for use on play by post. Go have a peek at the blog and see what we've been up to in the past month! Glad to hear from you again! Ozena Lyn (talk) 18:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Pants my book has been delayed but I may go be able to get one before that. I think we can set up a website for it, we have network space. If not thinking of buying a ventrillo allowance anyway. Will take a look. I am after a decent dice rolling programme atm. I have one but dunno what it was called or where it came from but I am damned if I can find it now :( Will post progressDiidii (talk) 20:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Come on over to the blog! You don't need the book or dice at all for our game. I've tried to post enough info that people can get started, and then email me for missing details. I've pretty well eliminated randomization completely and converted everything to a set stat set and role play. We're just getting started in game play, did a little mock battle setup this week to start working the kinks out of my stat system. Waiting on a mage to pop in so we can test spell casting. No need to get any new web space stuff, we're already up and running here. Read our character generation and combat card stat system and see if it feels like a good fit for the type of game you like to play. We're really going to be very narrative focused, "role play" instead of "roll play" as Vim says. And, since it's a system I sort of just made up and about half the players newbies that have never played a table top RPG, we're doing a lot of beta testing too. Pop on over to Blogspot! If you like, sign up as a follower, and then I can connect you in as an author so you can post! (duh, forgot to sign) Ozena Lyn (talk) 20:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure will take a look this weekend, was thinking rogue or mage but happy to do a mage if that is whats needed. I might still try and dice based one atm some point. Personally I like the random element but will look to give this a go. Found a decent Dice rolling programme and We can easy set up a website/VOIP account but that wont be that soon so happy to go ith this. TBH there is no reason not to do both anyway. Besides I am not even sure I will have the time to GM or write adventures, although I do have a few ideas. WIll have to wait for my book to arrive. Anyway will try and take a look tonight/tomorrow in the mean time I have some abominations to deal with in the Circle tower:)Diidii (talk) 08:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Have you looked at the Green Ronin gamers forum page? There seem to be several games up and running via internet through their forums. I saw posts for people looking for dice programs, so I'm betting there are those who are sticking more to the true game design. Our game here has gone international, which makes a set meeting day/time hard. And, I really don't have a set block of time to devote to it regularly, where reading an email and posting a reply flows naturally with my day. I look forward to hearing from you! OH, and just in case you see the note on the blog today about characters being full, I'm counting you as a character I'm waiting on before putting up Adventure Day 1 this weekend. Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) In that case I will prob do a mage tomorrow- we seem to have a few rogues already:) Diidii (talk) 16:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) We do seem to be a female rogue heavy party ;) Check in with Vim. He was working on setting up a spell grimoir based on the video game offerings (as the RPG book has sort of slim pickings). We've not done a test run on spells, so we may need to tinker a mock battle for that as well. I look forward to seeing you character! (talk) 16:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC)